banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2/ Heat A
Heat A of Banter Wars was the first of nine episodes in Series 2. It was originally broadcast on the ninth of September 2016 on YouTube and was the first main stream competition with YouTuber's creations. Competing Robots Girlslovegaming.png|Girls Love Gaming Robododo.png|Robo-Dodo Therextano.png|The Rex Tano Losermit.png|Losermit Videhd.png|VidieHD Mymatejim.png|MyMateJim Swordmagedon.png|Sword-magedon Phantomphoenix.png|PhantomPhoenix Eliminators PhantomPhoenix vs Sword-magedon PhantomPhoenix charges straight into Sword-magedon but ends up losing part of the roll bar in the process. The two robots push against each other and use their weapons, damaging one another quite severely. Bits and pieces of PhantomPhoenix went everywhere, but Sword-magedon suffered far worse damage, almost getting knocked out. Observabot presses the pit release which allows PhantomPhoenix to push Sword-magedon in to the pit, but ends up driving in itself. Winner: Sword-magedon VidieHD vs MyMateJim MyMateJim charges at VideHD but the two get stuck, due to MyMateJim's scoop. Observabot splits the two but they attacking each other again, this time VideHD manges to get MyMateJim upright and stuck, before VideHD reverses and frees it. MyMateJim manages to attack the armour by smaking the axe onto the top of the armour plating before trying to attack the Observabot. VideHD gets in on to the side and tries to attack MyMateJim but fails to land a single blow. After Observabot frees the two again in two quick successions and so MyMateJim starts hammering away once more this time knocking it out. Winner: MyMateJim Losermit vs The Rex Tano The two come together by the pit release with neight getting any real hits, The Rex Tano tries to slice away but the weapon freezes. As the two push one another Losermit randomly flips over onto its side (presumably a glitch) and becomes stuck on its side. The Rex Tano pushes Losermit, ironically enough, away from the pit and so prompt the Observabot to come in and push Losermit back onto its wheels. The two end up pushing one another around until the end of the match. After a dull battle The Rex Tano was given win via a judges decision. Winner: The Rex Tano Girls Love Gaming vs Robo-Dodo Girls Love Gaming attacks the from wheels of Robo-Dodo almost immediately in the battle and ends up tearing off a wheel. Observabot splits the two which then results in the entire front end of Robo-Dodo being ripped a part as well as a back leg being cut off. More mayhem ensuses when Observabot is flipped by a glitch and is immobilised by it, meanwhile the now extinct Robo-Dodo is counted out. Winner: Girls Love Gaming Round two MyMateJim vs Sword-magedon The two robots slammed into each other and fire their weapons hoping to cause damage, in MyMateJim's case it worked but not for Sword-magedon. Observabot splits the two which causes MyMateJim to attack it leaving its more vulnerable sides to be attacked by Sword-magedon tempoarily. MyMateJim manages to get its front facing Sword-magedon and begins to attack once more hammering it constantly before immobilising Sword-magedon. Winner: MyMateJim Girls Love Gaming vs The Rex Tano The two robots become locked against eachother as soon as they make contact, prompting the Observabot to split the two apart only for them to become locked once again. Girls Love Gaming manages to cause some damage to the ear of The Rex Tano who itself is trying push Girls Love Gaming towards the pit. The robots continue fighting and ultimately becoming stuck onto one another. Not much happens until The Rex Tano loses its weapon to Girls Love Gaming who continues to attack until the round ends. Due to being more damaging Girls Love Gaming won the judges decision. Winner: Girls Love Gaming Heat Final The two robots collide but they are unable to attack one another. They are split apart and continue attacking with no prevail. Observabot splits the two and allows Girls Love Gaming to get a side attack. Observabot helps split the two again. Girls Love Gaming attacks MyMateJim again and this time tears off the scoop, allowing for the robot to push MyMateJim into the pit without interference. Winner: Girls Love Gaming Sumo Twig and Tally Ho! met in the centre of the arena where Twig was almost flipped by Tally Ho!'s flipper. However, the battle was short lived as Twig reversed backwards and sent it self out of the arena. Winner: Tally Ho! Watch Here Category:Heat Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes with glitches Category:Episodes to have a short battle